


Serenity

by Uke08



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Carlisle loves his Esme, Edward Cullen Needs a Hug, Esme and Carlisle make me so happy, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: I knew he wasn't my blood father, but he is my real father. He saved me all those years ago. (This story contains things from the books and movies. Edward/OFC. I don't know if I will have Bella be with Jake or just be there as a side character without a love interest. Jake deserves better to be honest. Will eventually contain adult content if you know what I mean...wink wonk.)
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Serenity

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and characters.

** The Beginning **

_“He’s not even your real dad!”_

_“Freak!”_

_“What a loser!”_

_“Even your own parents didn’t want you!”_

I dealt with so much growing up. I knew these kids for years. They used to leave me alone. Then in the last year of middle school, they continued time and time again to beat me down. Make me feel worthless. Now I am a Junior in Highschool. For the past year, I was homeschooled.

I knew he wasn’t my blood father, but he is my real father. He saved me all those years ago.

I kept it to myself. I didn’t want dad to be bothered with silly events that go on in my mortal life. None of it mattered.

Yet…it hurt so much. Their words.

“How are you feeling, Kiddo?” Dad asked as he carried boxes into the house.

We moved because of me. I had enough one day and punched this idiot in the face, making his nose and lip bleed. I was out with Dad shopping and he came up to me, his friends watching in the background, telling me how nice it was to not have to look at a poor stupid girl at school. That was okay. I could take that part. However, he started to speak badly about my dad and I lost it.

“Better. Wet…but better.” I joke as I motion to the light rain coming down on us.

“You’ll get used to it.” He said with a smile on his face.

I carried a box that said Livingroom DVDs. I sat it down on the dark hardwood floor. This house was old. Definitely at least forty years old. It had been remodeled a few years ago. It has two bedrooms on the second floor and a finished basement with a bedroom and bath. There is a half bath on the first floor and a full bath on the second.

My room is upstairs on the left and his is a little diagonal from mine. Dark hardwood floors go throughout the house except for the kitchen and bathrooms. The stairs still have the original dark wood railing. Definitely not something made nowadays in new homes.

* * *

We finally unpacked the boxes. I wasn’t very helpful, but really when you live with a vampire there isn’t much to do when it comes to heavy lifting.

Speaking of a vampire, my father is one. He’s a little different though. He only drinks from animals. Something he learned from a friend years and years ago. I think he mentioned it to be in the 1800s.

My father has had a spectacular life. He was born in England, grew up in France and Germany for a few years before heading back to England as an adult. His father was a sort of medical scientist. A doctor, but he would move a lot to help others and study the bodies of the dead. It wasn’t too taboo, but it wasn’t something to brag about.

Anyway, my father was out and on his way home from grabbing a few things for his mother when his creator came and changed him. He doesn’t remember him, but he remembers the deep voice of the man.

“You are now a vampire. You will do well to not ever disappoint me or I shall bring harm to your family and your family to come, my young puppet.”

He went missing and was claimed to be dead. He wasn’t. He lived in the sewers for a long time and then the forests. He killed a few humans in his lifetime, but always starved himself to prevent it as long as possible. Until Carlisle showed up.

He showed my dad the ways to be able to live among the humans and feed on only animals.

“Natalie?” I heard Dad call for my name.

I looked at him a bit startled. I was in LaLa Land again.

“After dinner I want you to wash up and go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow.” He stated before smiling at me. “This is a great start to have a good life again. Carlisle told me that Forks is such a peaceful town. Everyone is nice and knows each other. You don’t have to worry.”

“Oh! Right…no I’m not worrying. I was just thinking to myself. Nothing bad.” I reassure and stand up from the couch. “His kids all go to the school or have some graduated?” I ask.

“According to him, all of the kids go to school. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Remember those names. I think you guys could be great friends.”

“They won’t want to be, but I’ll try my best,” I say.

Plus, I know I won’t miss them. I’m sure they will be cool-toned beautiful people just like all the vampires. I am curious about their stories though. The history they have lived through. I can’t get enough of it.

Would it be rude to ask them their ages?

* * *

I was walking around school with my paper slip. I had to get all of my teachers to sign it and bring it back to the office by the end of the day.

There were a lot of people gossiping, but it wasn’t just about me. There was another new student too. I think it was Isadore? Isabella?

It wasn’t hard to find out who the girl was. Everyone who wasn’t looking at me was looking at her. She was pretty and I could tell she liked to keep to herself.

* * *

I was walking with my tray of food in the lunchroom, deciding where to sit. There was an empty round table in the back. Perhaps I could sit there?

“Excuse me!” I heard a voice chime from behind me.

I turn around and see five model like people standing there, facing me.

“You must be Natalie Crawford!” A short pixie hair cut lady said with excitement.

“I…yes,” I say a bit taken back.

Yes, I am used to vampires, but meeting them for the first time will always take my breath away. It’s odd how they can have flaws, but you can’t notice them unless you really try hard.

My dad for an example, one ear is bigger than the other and one eyebrow is a tad bit more sparse than the other.

It’s hard to explain how flaws can go from noticeable to hardly just because you get venom in your veins.

She grabbed my hand and shook it happily. The sudden coldness touching me didn’t bother me. I noticed it, but it was something I was used to.

“I am so happy to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you!” She paused for just a second before continuing. “You must come sit with us.”

“Sure!” I say and think a bit. “Is it okay for me to sit with the rest of you?” I ask the other four.

“Alice has her way in many cases, but in this case, we would love for you to join us.” A blonde male spoke with a hint of a southern accent.

I watched as he held out his arm and she took it. With such confidence, they both began to walk to the empty round table.

“I’m sorry. She can be a bit much, but she means well.” A brunette male spoke gently, and his brother and a blonde female walked on after them.

“Is she always like that or just with first meetings?” I ask as we walked together to the table.

I saw a smirk appear on his lips. “Unfortunately for us…always.”

I could tell he was joking, and I spotted Alice stick her tongue out at him.

I sat down by him and Alice on the other side of me.

“This is Jasper.” She gestured to the blonde male beside her. Next to the blonde woman, dark brown (almost black) hair man, and then the male next to me. “Rose, Emmett, and Edward.”

**_“I’m going to have a hard time remembering the names. I’m bad with names. Fuck.”_ **

“Nice to meet you all,” I say before grabbing a fry and eating it.

Edward was laughing to himself like he remembered something funny but kept it to himself.

“You have to come over tonight after school. I want to chat with you about everything and answer your questions.” Alice said.

I look at her a bit curious before she leaned over and whispered to me.

“I can predict the future.”

Her whisper was so quiet, but I could understand the gist of it. I nodded as a response.

“Right. Dad was mentioning that a few of them have special abilities that aren’t common in vampires.”

“I see. You’re special.” I pointed out as I continued to eat.

“What’s it like?” The blonde woman finally spoke up, but quietly so no other human could hear.

I looked over at her, tilting my head.

“Knowing what we are…how are you not scared? Yes, your father is one, but aren’t you afraid at least a bit?”

“He taught me how to remain calm. He told me that the more frightened I am the more my heart beats faster and it excites your kind. He says it activates your instincts and it can be quite painful to refuse yourself from feeding. I am nervous, but I’m refusing to react that way, so you guys don’t feel bad.”

“Smart man.” The big one said.

“Don’t let him hear you that. His ego is already big.” I joke and some laugh.

The rest of lunch was uneventful. I did watch Edward peering off to the side a lot, looking towards the new girl and her friends. I wonder what was up with that.

* * *

Science class was next, and I walked with Edward to it since he had it next as well. I was seated next to him and it kind of excited me to have a potential friend. There are those who pretend to have an interest in you, but there are some that actually do. I feel that he is genuine and wishes to have me feel not alone.

“Could I ask you a few questions?” I ask quietly.

“Write them down and I’ll answer them for you.” He smiled before looking up quickly with hatred in his eyes.

I look up and see the new girl standing in front of the fan, looking towards us.

I’ve seen that face before on a vampire. He was thinking of ways to kill her.

“Edward…” I whisper and try to think of ways to calm him.

**_“Fuck. He needs to calm down. Maybe saying he isn’t feeling good and needs to go to the nurse’s office will do the trick?”_ **

Soon Edward stood up quickly and walked over to the teacher when she was seated. The teacher nodded with concern on his face and waved me over.

I walked over quickly.

“Can you see him to the nurse’s office? He looks like he’s about to faint.”

**_“Why me?”_ **

“Uh…sure!” I say and I felt an arm around me like he was supporting himself on me, but he wasn’t. He was incredibly careful with his touch.

I made my way out of the room to the outside before he let go of me.

He took a deep breath in and held it for a bit before letting it out.

“Are you okay?” I ask a bit worried.

“Yes. I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I honestly don’t know what that was. Also, he chose you to take me because you’re the only one he has ever seen me talk to in class. So, he assumed we knew each other.”

I blink for a bit. “What?”

“You asked that in the classroom. Well, thought about it.” He sat down on a bench and I sat next to him. “Bella’s scent was so strong. I never felt such a deep urge to drink from a human in a long time. The last time I felt that way was when I was turned. That was…difficult.”

“You can read minds?” I ask.

“I can. It’s not something I can turn off. However, I cannot hear Bella’s thoughts. Her thoughts are blocked and her blood sings to me. She will be the death of me.”

“No. No. We will try to get you in another class. It is the beginning of the semester. Surely there’s an opening or rearrangement somewhere.” I say and feel a sudden wave of sadness wash over me.

**_“He’s the only Cullen I have class with. It would have been nice to have one of them in at least one class of mine.”_ **

He looked at me with slight hurt in his eyes. “If I can, I’ll have your classes be switched too with me or one of my siblings.”

I narrow my eyes at him. “That is going to be slightly annoying.”

I saw a twitch of a smirk before he responded. “You’re the only human I have told this much to. It’s a new feeling and I kind of enjoy it.” He paused for a bit. “Okay ask away.”

**_“Oh, the questions I had in the classroom.”_** I think, trying to remember any of them. “How old are you guys? If that’s okay to ask.”

He smirked a bit. “Seventeen.”

“I’m going to hit you with a shovel.” I threaten with a smile.

“Where are you going to get one of those?”

“I’ll buy one. Wait here. I’ll be right back.” I joke and he laughed.

It was such a lovely sound. I can see why humans fall into a trance when it involved vampires.

“How about I give more detail when you come over tonight? I’ll answer without cryptic words.”

“You say that, but I don’t believe you.” I tease.

“You might want to bring a shovel just in case.”

“I’ll make sure it’s the finest shovel I can find.”

“Bring it on, tiny human.”

“Anytime, dumb vampire.”

We both laughed and had conversations. Mostly it was about what I think of it here and why we moved.

It was time for my last class, and it was gym. Everyone’s favorite class.

Hopefully, I wouldn’t be watching the clock the whole time being there. I hate that.

* * *

I look at my phone when I get out of gym class. There was a notification saying my dad messaged me.

_‘Okay. Be good. I’ll be over to pick you up at 7. Don’t forget to do your homework! Love you.’_

_‘Ok.’_ I reply.

I make my way to the parking lot and see the Cullen’s over by their car. I think a bit, wondering how we would all fit in the car when I notice Rose and Emmett walking over to another car. It was red and very in your face.

Jasper got in the back behind the driver’s seat of the silver car while Alice got in the back too.

**_“I feel like this is weird. We all just met, and I have a feeling that there will be rumors_.”** I think to myself and I see Edward staring at me as he leaned against his car. _**“Hi, Edward. Did you go to the office to switch classes?”** _I think like I’m speaking to him in my mind.

He smirked to himself and got off his car. He opened the door for me to get in and I thought about old fashion that was but remembered he’s old.

“I’m not that old…” He muttered to himself and shut the door when I got in.

He drove so smoothly and with confidence. I could tell we were going faster than the speed limit which gave me a weird butterfly feeling in my stomach. Kind of like a rollercoaster but without the hills.

“Do you want me to slow down?” Edward asked.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll let you know if I’m gonna hurl.” I joke.

He laughed a bit and slowed down, but not by much.

“I tried switching classes, but there wasn’t any availability. So I’ll just have to endure it.” He answered my question from before.

“Esme is going to just love you!” Alice chimed from the back.

I felt my hair being toyed with and my scalp started to tingle. I love my hair played with.

“I’ve heard some about Carlisle, but not much. Dad didn’t want to go into detail for some reason. He only spoke about him a few times.” I pause for a bit before continuing. “So, what made you all decide to be vegetarian vampires?” I smile at the term my dad used.

“Carlisle,” Edward answered and smiled a bit. “He really helped us all being who we are today. If you don’t mind me asking, does your father plan on turning you when you’re older?”

I stare at the window as I remember the discussion Dad and I have had many times.

“Ah…you want it, but he wants you to experience human life first,” Edward said.

“I mean I don’t want to be turned as soon as I’m eighteen. I did when I was younger, but now that I’ve grown up a bit more I wouldn’t mind waiting until I’m in my mid to late twenties.”

“Don’t let Rose know that,” Alice said as I felt my hair being tugged lightly as she played with it. “She will get mad.”

“I have a feeling she doesn’t like being a vampire?” I ask.

“She…” Edward began to say before sighing. “Get to know her better. She will tell you her story when she is ready.”

“Oh! Please don’t think I expect you guys to tell me your stories. I may ask random stupid questions, but I don’t want any of you to feel like you have to tell me.”

“None of us feel that way.” Jasper finally spoke up. “It’s just a matter of when to tell you and how. Some of us don’t have the best upbringing.”

I turn my head to look at Jasper in the backseat. “Dad told me about the South and the wars that happened years ago. Were you there?”

He nodded in response and rolled up his arm.

My eyebrows lifted in slight shock as I saw the many bite marks on his stone-like skin. It wasn’t an obvious feature of his unless you really looked for it.

I felt the car stop moving and I look around to see we were at a house in the forest. It was open. Many windows shaped the house. It had a modern style and very beautiful.

I got out and walked with them to the door. Walking inside the house I could smell something delicious. Food.

My mouth watered and I was suddenly aware of how hungry I was. I didn’t eat much of my lunch because I was so busy talking with them.

A blonde man walked around a corner with a friendly smile. “You must be Adam’s daughter.” He greeted with arms spread open.

I politely hug him back and he looked at me. “I remember when you were a child. You probably don’t remember me since it was so long ago. You were so shy and sweet.”

I felt my cheeks flush. “Sorry, I don’t remember.”

“No matter. Anyway, come meet my wife.”

He guided me towards a kitchen where I saw Esme closing an oven door.

“This is Esme.” He said as he went over to her and kissed her temple.

They were so in love. It made my heart flutter and my eyes sting slightly. So cute.

“Hello. I’m Natalie.” I greet and hold out my hand for her to shake.

She took it and with a motherly smile, greeted me back. “It’s so wonderful to finally meet you. Welcome to our home. You’re welcome over any day at any time.”

I felt giggly suddenly. “Thanks!”

“Food will be ready in about thirty minutes.”

“You didn’t have to!”

“I know, but I never get to use the kitchen. So, having you here I couldn’t resist.”

“True! I guess you guys don’t bring back the animals and cook them.” I joke and laugh with them.

“It’s so fun speaking openly to a human,” Esme admitted.

“Honestly, I enjoy the company of vampires over humans. They are more…mature.” I say.

Alice was by my side. “Let me show you around and then I’ll give you to Edward when I’m done.”

I laugh at her enthusiasm. “If you say so.”

“Alice…” Edward sighed.

“What? You saw it in my head. There’s no need to be so coy about it.”

“Forcing it on her isn’t right though.”

“What?” I ask confused, looking between the two.

They stared at each other for maybe a second before she sighed in defeat.

“Fine, but it will happen, Edward.” She said before dragging me off to give me a tour of the house.

**_“Well, that was odd.”_** I thought to myself.


End file.
